Archive:Team - GvG Sin Split
This build makes use of the recently buffed sin elites in a normal 5/3 Sin split. Team Composition / Palm Strike Sin : / Insecurity Sin : / WoH Split Monk : / Dev Hammer Warrior : / Melandru's Shot Ranger : / FC Water Mesmer : / WoH Stance Monk : / Life Sheath Arts Monk : Palm Strike Sin prof=A/W Dagger=12+1+1 Crit=12+1 Deadly=3StrikeFlurryOxLotus Strikeof the OxSpiderFangsDash/build Equipment * Survivor's Insignias with Runes of Vitae/Vigor * Vampiric, Ebon, and Zealous 15^50 Daggers of Fortitude * Defensive shield/spear set Insecurity Sin prof=A/P dead=12+1+1 spe=9 mot=9Paradoxof InsecurityDaggersAspof Deathof Toxic ShockPalmDash/build Equipment * +5 energy Spear of Fortitude and +10 armor motivation shields of every type of dmg. * Hale Smiting Staff of Fortitude. * Insightful Smiting Staff of Fortitude. (but really any staff can do) WoH Split Monk prof=Mo/Any hea=12+1+1 pro=7+1 div=8+1 sha=8of HealingSpiritConditionsTouchGuardianVeiloptionaloptional/build Go /A and take * Return * Death's Retreat * Dark Escape * Dash Equipment * Survivor's Insignias, with Runes of Vitae/Vigor * A low energy spear (-5 energy) and +10 vs x Shields of Fortitude * A 40/20% Protection staff. * A 40/40 Heal Set. Dev Hammer Warrior prof=W/Rt streng=12+1+1 hammer=12+1 restoration=3HammerBlowBashStrikeoptionalFlailChargePact Signet/build *[Charge@3 - for instant movement and also a self-heal in split situations *[Rush@14 to cancel Flail and as an additional IMS. *[Cunning@14 for an unconditional, unblockable chain. *[Mortis@3 for an unblockable chain. Equipment * Survivor insignias and 1 Stonefist insignia on boot or hand. * Sundering or Vampiric Hammer, Elemental, and Furious Hammers. Fortitude or Defense mod on either. * A defensive set with spear + shield. Spear should have +30 health and a furious mod (you'll often want to be in this set to build adren). Keep an assortment of shields in your inventory (all the damage types, cripple reduction, blind reduction) * Keep a longbow in your inventory to build adrenaline from afar * Superior Vigor, Clarity, and Restoration runes. Melandru's Shot Ranger prof=R/Mo Exper=12+1+1 Marks=9+1 wilder=9+1 protec=3ShotShotShotShotTouchPoisonStrideSignet/build Equipment * Survivor's Armor * A Poisonous Recurve Bow of Fortitude with any inscription ("Strength and Honor" or "I have the power!" recommended) * A Vampiric Flatbow of Marksmanship to hit Npcs at range. * Crippling Longbow of Fortitude for hitting MS on targets far away. FC Water Mesmer prof=Me/E water=11 fast=8+1+1 Insp=9+1 fire=8ShacklesStormVisionof ImmolationSteamEnchantmentNot, Want NotSignet/build Equipment * Survivor, Rune of Sup Vigor. * 40/40 Water set. * 40/40 Inspiration set. WoH Stance Monk prof=Mo/W heal=12+1+1 divine=8+1 tac=8 pro=7+1Spiritof HealingConditionGuardianMindVeilHealthoptional/build * Shield Bash * Shield Stance * Balanced Stance * Disciplined Stance Equipment * A Spear with +5 energy/+30 health and a Shield with +10 armor vs x damage type. * A requirement 7 or 8 tactics shield from pve would be ideal since you will have an additional 8 armor. * 40/20/Enchanting Protection staff. * 40/40 Healing set. * +30/-2 Healing set Life Sheath Arts Monk prof=Mo/Any Protec=12+1+1 Divine=8+1 heal=9+1 shadow=6of HealthSheathBondGuardianof StabilityVeiloptionaloptional/build Go /W and take: * Shield Bash * Shield Stance * Balanced Stance * Disciplined Stance Go /A and take * Return * Death's Retreat * Dark Escape * Dash Equipment *Sword/Axe/Spear of Fortitude with "Brawn Over Brains" inscription, Shield with +30 Health (and varying defense mod) *Sword/Axe/Spear of Fortitude with "I Have the Power" inscription, same shield *Prot Wand with 20% HSR, +5e^50; Prot offhand with 20% HSR, +30 HP core *High Energy set: wand/offhand both +15/-1 energy. *40% HCT 20% Enchanting Prot Staff.